


Pilastri

by alfaorionis



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ci sarà una guerra. Questa città non perdona nessuno.»<br/>«Con te l’ha fatto.»<br/>«No.»<br/>«Non era una domanda.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilastri

1.  
Il primo ricordo sono luci abbacinanti della città che si rispecchiano nei tuoi occhi bambini.  
Il secondo è l’odore penetrante della polvere da sparo, che indugia nell’aria della sera. Il sibilo del proiettile che ti si conficca nelle orecchie. Lo stridio straziato di un pipistrello.  
Il tempo è passato - come la vita-, la vista si è abituata e hai compreso com’è buia, Gotham.  
L’oscurità è dominata dalla tragica bellezza della belva in trappola. Una gabbia di vetro e acciaio e cavi scoperti dell’alta tensione.  
Possiede la ferocia di una cagna randagia, impazzita e rabbiosa.  
E ti sei fatto mordere.  
  
  
2.  
Gotham è puttana che infuoca la notte e madre che ti sveglia al mattino.  
Una donna capricciosa che manovra tanti insulsi burattini, di cui taglia i fili quando si è stancata del gioco.  
Ti sei rialzato così tante volte, Bruce, ma altri non ce l’hanno fatta.   
Damian, Harvey, Jason, inciampano sulle labbra, un ultimo disperato rosario di bestemmie.  
La consideri schizofrenica amante dai mille volti: pagliaccio squilibrato, gatta selvatica, aborto a metà.  
Pianta carnivora.  
Uccellino spaventato.  
È tante cose e nessuna, Gotham, equilibrista esperta su quella linea che separa realtà e incubi.  
Qual è la tua vera faccia, Bruce, qual è il mondo in cui vivi?  
Cosa sei,  _pipistrello_?  
  
Esausto.  
  
  
3.  
È tra le geometrie perfette di una città distrutta che vedi la ladra per la prima volta, riflesso alterato sulle vetrate fracassate.  
Scivola sinuosa sui tetti sfondati, s’indirizza verso un cornicione e scompare.  
Caduta, forse, un passo sbagliato.  
Gotham l’ha inghiottita in un attimo. Cala un silenzio religioso e freddo che non le appartiene.  
Non è abituata ai requiem, questa guerriera impietosa che guarda con stizza i vivi e non porta rispetto ai morti.  
Lo stupore si impossessa di te quando vedi ricomparire Catwoman dalle macerie del palazzo adiacente.  
 _I gatti cadono sempre in piedi._  
Ancora non l’ha divorata.   
  
  
4.  
Catwoman ha un nome.  
 _Selina._  
Lo hai imparato bene, dopo quella prima notte. È un nome scivoloso sulla lingua.  
 _Selina._  
Le hai sussurrato per avvertirla, quando è rimasta a combattere, la tenacia e l’orgoglio di una fiera, il cipiglio di una bambina che è dovuta crescere in fretta e lo ha fatto sola, senza chiedere niente a nessuno. Le hai strattonato il braccio con una violenza che è del pipistrello, non tua.   
«Ci sarà una guerra. Questa città non perdona nessuno.»  
«Con te l’ha fatto.»  
«No.»  
«Non era una domanda.»  
  
 _Selina._  
Mormori adesso tra le sue cosce bagnate.  
Stavolta l’orgasmo non ha il sapore dell’addio.  
  
  
5.  
Fuori tuona il ruggito strozzato di chi non vuole morire.  
Una preghiera meschina a un topo braccato.  
Salendo sul Batwing l’ultimo pensiero coerente lo rivolgi a lei, Bruce.  
È una femmina selvaggia e fiera, Selina, ultima disperata figlia di un Dio impietoso, impastata con sangue e cenere.  
Non avresti voluto abbandonarla.  
Non avresti voluto lasciare nemmeno questa bestia sterminata di grattacieli e baracche, sangue raggrumato e anime perdute tra i vicoli.   
Ci vorrebbe più tempo per gli addii, ma il cielo è cremisi sulla baia.   
Il cordone ombelicale che ti ha legato a un mondo così bello e straziante si spezza.  


_«Non c'è il pilota automatico.»_   


Gotham si è presa tutto.  
  
  
6.  
Crollano le maschere sporche di polvere, ridi in silenzio nel fragore vittorioso di un popolo che non si è piegato.  
Arranchi verso Selina.   
Non siete più mostri nutriti dall’odio pulsante del seno di Gotham.  
I morbi che infettano il sangue delle strade brulicanti - arterie - di quella che non è mai stata solo una patria natia.  
Non siete più eroi, ma non vi siete mai sentiti così davvero.  
Resteranno solo le ombre di un pipistrello e un gatto, ricordi di un passato lontano.  
Sorride per la prima volta questa metropoli violentata, dai lineamenti aspri e affilati.  
È possibile ricominciare?  
  
  
7.  
La metropoli saluta il figlio prediletto a modo suo, da lontano.  
Per un attimo si incrina il suo tono forte e smargiasso.  
Non può permettersi distrazioni o debolezze, ma avverti il sapore amaro e rugginoso dell’addio.  
Firenze sarà gentile e avrà toni dolci e tenui, ti sveglierà la mattina la luce calda del sole; quella artificiale, bianca di un segnale famoso e doloroso non ti desterà la notte.  
Selina ti stringe la mano piantando le unghie lunghe nella carne morbida del palmo.  
C’è lei nel tuo futuro.  
Ma dopotutto, quella con Gotham è stata una bella storia d’amore.  
  
 _Arrivederci, Batman._  
  


 

 

 

«Questa città non perdona nessuno.»  
«Con te l’ha fatto.»  
 _«Lo so.»_


End file.
